


Rainy day (well that is not surprising at all)

by wwwzing



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Dark, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, I promise other chapters are coming, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Winden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwzing/pseuds/wwwzing
Summary: Bartosz and Jonas had a fight under the rain, in front of their school. Martha separated them and tried to calm them down. But now, it was time to clear things up. But in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Bartosz Tiedemann





	Rainy day (well that is not surprising at all)

Bartosz and Jonas had a fight under the rain, in front of their school. Martha separated them and tried to calm them down. But now, it was time to clear things up.

Jonas was alone in his bedroom and still in shock for everything that happened during those days. Mikkel had disappeared and he couldn't figure how - and then he found out that he was actually his father. And Martha his aunt! But what was Bartosz doing that night with Erik's dealer? Jonas didn't go and Bartosz was furious. Maybe Bartosz was scared of meeting him alone in the wood, since many people disappeared in Winden.  
\- I'm sorry Jonas, I didn't mean to....  
\- It's okay. Sorry for lying to you. Many things are happening right now ...  
\- Do you want to come to my house? We can talk.  
\- I don't know if it's a good id...  
\- Come.  
\- Okay.  
Jonas took the bicycle and left his house. His mum wasn't home. Was she hiding something from him? Was she having an affair with Ulrich Nielsen? No, the idea was too crazy. Why would the two have a thing anyway?

Jonas reached the Tiedemann's house. This house was so beautiful - and rich. His house wasn't like that and he barely had electricity.  
He entered the house. The heating was on and thankfully - he needed it after cycling in the cold rain. Dspite having his yellow jacket on, he was wet because he accidentally left it open.  
\- Woah, Jonas, why didn't you take an umbrella with you?  
\- Yeah, I know, umbrellas are underrated in Winden. Even if it always rains.  
\- You're dumb.  
\- I agree. But cycling while having an umbrella is dangerous.  
Bartosz's eyes rolled but he seemed happy to see him.  
\- C'mon, give me a hug.  
\- Ok, Bartosz.  
\- Oh wait, you're wet. Well you look...  
\- I what?  
\- Ah, nothing. Come in.  
Bartosz noticed that the floor was wet too because of Jonas.  
\- Okay, bro. Stop there. Put your jacket somewhere, otherwise I'll have to dry the floor. And by the way, take off your shirt, it's too wet.  
\- Do you have one?  
\- Oh yes, but the heating is on. You don't need one.  
Jonas took his shirt off. He had it in his hand and he was about to give it to Bartosz, but his friend seemed a little... distracted?

Bartosz was staring at his bare torso. It was beautiful. Very beautiful. It had been a long time since he last saw him shirtless. And now they were there. Alone. Yeah, and Martha. Yeah, Martha was his boyfriend. And she previously was his best friend's girlfriend. But who cares? 

\- Everything okay, bud? Why are you looking at me? And why can I see... something hard down there?  
Bartosz had a hardon. He didn't notice.  
\- Fuck - he sighed, yeah, the thing he would have liked to said was "Jonas, let's fuck".  
\- W-why?  
\- Yeah, you know, I was thinking about Marth...  
\- Scheisse!  
Jonas' anger was somewhat a turn on for Bartosz.  
\- Sorry..- No, Bartosz wasn't sorry at all. He just wanted to kiss Jonas.  
\- I should have punched you harder.  
\- Another fight? Nah.  
\- I'm going to kick your ass out of this house.  
\- I'm ready.  
\- Me too.  
They were fighting. Again. Suddenly, they both fell on the floor. Same situation as some days before, except that Jonas was shirtless and had a h... what the heck?  
\- Are you thinking about Martha as well? About fucking her?  
\- Well I...  
\- No, that can't be. Come on bro, you somewhat like ... this.  
\- This what?  
\- This physical contact we're having now, body against body.  
\- Well, I ...  
\- Yes, you. You and your damn perfect body.  
\- Do you mean...  
\- Why fighting for Martha when we have each other?  
\- Bro, I'm not into boys. And neither into you..  
\- Just "Bros helping bros"? Maybe. But well, you seem attracted.  
\- I don't know, YOU are for sure...  
Bartosz massaged his chest and then caressed his strong abs. Fuck, he wanted to take off his trousers as well.  
\- Jonas, I want them off. NOW.  
\- No.  
\- C'mon... I know you want this.  
\- Exactly, that's why I want you to take off your shirt before I take off my trousers.  
This answer was so surprising. Bartosz didn't even wait for a second.  
\- Here it is. Off.  
\- Bartosz..  
\- Yes?  
\- Me. You. Bed. Now. Please... Oh!  
He moaned. Bartosz had already his dick in his mouth.  
\- Who cares if you have your trousers on. I still find my ways to your dick.  
\- Bartosz, I'm loving this.- Jonas caressed his hair. Having his own dick into his best friend's mouth was awesome. And yeah, his friend was half naked.  
\- Do you really think you want to move to the bed? This sofa is so comfortable.


End file.
